The present invention relates to a new and distinct everbearing strawberry variety designated ‘Buddy’ and botanically known as Fragaria×ananassa. This new strawberry variety was discovered as a seedling in East Malling, Kent, United Kingdom in 2006 and originated from a cross made in March 2005 between the female parent ‘Diamante’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,435) and the male parent ‘DNBL205’ (unpatented). ‘Buddy’ was first fruited at East Malling Reasearch (EMR) in East Malling, Kent in 2006, and originally designated EMR428.
The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via stolons.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have been applied for in Europe on Oct. 17, 2011 having CPVR application no. 20112458. ‘Buddy’ has not been made publicly available or sold anywhere in the world more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.